ZomBotany (Epic Quest)
This is an Epic Quest version of ZomBotany. It has 11 levels, each one with a different world. There's a special gimmick: Green Evil Potion. This potion can make the Plant-Zombie hybrids to do something similar to the plants performing the Plant Food effects, which can be dangerous in most of the cases. ZomBotany - Step 1 World: Ancient Egypt Zombies Common Peashooter Zombie Wall-nut Zombie Iceberg Lettuce Imp (Speedy speed, freezes the first plant he meets, then dies, frozen plant cannot be dug up while frozen) Uncommon Snow Pea Zombie Repeater Zombie Rare Bloomerang Zombie (can attack 3 plants at a time) ZomBotany - Step 2 World: Pirate Seas Zombies Common Peashooter Zombie Wall-nut Zombie Uncommon Snapdragon Zombie Threepeater Zombie Squash Zombie (Speedy speed, squashes the first plant he meets, killing it instantly, and dying at the same time) Rare Coconut Cannon Zombie (Stiff speed, fires every 16 seconds) Cherry Bomb Zombie (Hungry speed, explodes after a set time, freezing plants can prevent it from exploding) ZomBotany - Step 3 World: Wild West Zombies Common Peashooter Zombie Wall-nut Zombie Uncommon Lightning Reed Zombie (attacks various plants per hit) Pea Pod Zombie (can appear with 1 to 5 heads, randomly) Rare Tall-nut Zombie (Stiff speed, resists 2 instant kills) Jalapeno Zombie (Hungry speed, explodes after a set time, freezing plants can prevent it from exploding) ZomBotany - Step 4 World: Far Future Zombies Common Peashooter Zombie Infi-nut Zombie (regenerates its health completely if not killed quickly) Uncommon Citron Zombie Magnifying Grass Zombie (ocassionally steals sun to attack your plants) Rare Starfruit Zombie Laser Bean Zombie ZomBotany - Step 5 World: Dark Ages Zombies Common Puff-shroom Imp (dies automatically in 60 seconds, short range shooting) Wall-nut Zombie Uncommon Fume-shroom Zombie Hypno-shroom Zombie (Hungry speed, the first plant he meets gets hypnotized to attack your plants and cannot be dug up, zombie dies when hypnotizing a plant) Rare Pea-nut Zombie ZomBotany - Step 6 World: Big Wave Beach Zombies Common Wall-nut Zombie Chomper Zombie (cannot move when chewing a plant, 5 seconds to chew a plant) Uncommon Homing Thistle Zombie (attacks any plant in the lawn) Rare Guacodile Zombie (rushes his head to attack all the plants of the line when touching one plant or when getting attacked, dies instantly when doing this) Banana Launcher Zombie (can fire on any part of the lawn) ZomBotany - Step 7 World: Frostbite Caves Zombies Common Fire Peashooter Zombie Wall-nut Zombie Uncommon Stunion Imp (stuns the first plant he meets, then dies) Pepper-pult Zombie Rare Chard Guard Zombie (pushes plants to the left instead of eating them, similar to Mecha-Football Zombie, but has less toughness, and can only push plants 3 times, then starts eating them) Rotobaga Zombie ZomBotany - Step 8 World: Lost City Zombies Common Red Stinger Zombie (gets less offensive and more defensive when getting close to the house) Endurian Zombie (bonus damage when biting) Uncommon Stallia Zombie (stalls plants in an area) Toadstool Zombie (cannot move while chewing, 10 seconds to chew a plant) Rare A.K.E.E. Zombie Lava Guava Zombie (kills a plant instantly, additionally leaving a lava puddle that can't be planted on and disappears in 10 seconds) ZomBotany - Step 9 World: Neon Mixtape Tour Zombies Common Phat Beet Zombie Wall-nut Zombie Uncommon Cactus Zombie (shot spikes can pierce 3 plants) Electric Blueberry Imp (electrocutes plants, killing them instantly (except for Tall-Nut's PF), cannot move while sleeping) Rare Spore-shroom Zombie (generates new Spore-shroom Zombies from killed plants) ZomBotany - Step 10 World: Jurassic Marsh Zombies Common Primal Peashooter Zombie (10% ratio of pushing plants to the left, similar to Mecha-Football Zombie) Primal Wall-nut Zombie Uncommon Cold Snapdragon Zombie Rare Grapeshot Zombie ZomBotany - Step 11 World: Modern Day Zombies Common Nightshade Zombie Dusk Lobber Zombie Uncommon Moonflower Zombie (boosts Nightshade Zombies and Dusk Lobber Zombies in a similar manner of the original Moonflower) Rare Shrinking Violet Imp (Speedy speed, shrinks plants to make them weaker, dies after doing this)